Twin Dragons
by rose wolf 131
Summary: Lucy and Sting are the Twin Dragons, the best singers in magnolia and in the top ten for the whole world! fallow them through a life full of humor, sweet moments, and some hardship.
1. Chapter 1

Note: when singing- _lucy_ , **sting** , _ **both**_.

My lungs burned, my body ached, my heart pounded. And yet i was smiling so bad my face hurt. I sung the lyrics over the scream of fans.

 _I pretend the night is so beautiful_

 _Take a photo with the bros_

 _La da dee_

 _La da da doo_

 _They won't see through my disguise_

 _Right here behind my eyes_

 _Replaying in my mind_

 _La de da_

The words poured from my mouth, flowing easily. My brother, sung the next part, moving to dance in front of me.

 **Yet I'm feeling like**

 **There is no better place than right by your side**

 **I had a little taste**

 **And I'll only spoil the party anyway**

 **'Cause all the girls are looking fine**

 **But you're the only one on my mind**

We both came next to each other to sing the chorus.

 _ **La da dee**_

 _ **La da dee doo**_

 _ **La da da me**_

 _ **La da da you**_

 _ **La da dee**_

 _ **La da dee doo**_

 _ **There's only me**_

 _ **There's only you**_

 _ **La da dee**_

 _ **La da dee doo**_

 _ **La da da me**_

 _ **La da da you**_

 _ **La da dee**_

 _ **La da dee doo**_

 _When you were gone I think of you_

 _ **When you were gone I think of you**_

The stage lights shone down on us, as we did our finishing pose. The crowd chanted our name as loud as they could.

 _Twin dragons!_

Twin dragons!

Twin dragons!

"Thank you all so much for coming! That's all for tonight, but we hope to see you at our next concert!" we grinned down at everyone.

"Im sting,-

"And i'm lucy,

"And we're the Twin Dragons!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Sting! Lucy! You were amazing! I love you guys!"

Sting chuckled at the energetic bluenette as she ran around them, her pigtails flying.

"Wendy, how does spaghetti sound for dinner?" lucy asked, making her way to the large mansion's kitchen.

"Yummy! Ill help!"

The bluenette scurried off to the kitchen, leaving sting fallow. He walked in just in time to see wendy stuff her face with noodles while Lucy wasn't watching. He laughed at her antics and winked at her, however lucy caught this.

"What are you up to now?"

"Mi masmn't woming amyfinm!" (translation from Wendy Language to English: i wasn't doing anything!)

Wendy ran out of the room with noodles puffing up her cheeks. Lucy only sighed and continued stirring the sauce.

"So, how's our new song coming? I wanna be able to sing it at the next concert." Lucy's asked as she set the spaghetti and salad on the table. Wendy came parading in and plopped herself down with Carla in her lap. The Seven-year-old gave the two a goofy smile and started piling food onto her plate.

"I checked with Erza, she said the audio is all done so we can start with the lyrics."

"Are we still gonna go to the amusement park tomorrow?" wendy asked, and Lucy smiled when she say the sauce covering the bluenetts face.

"No way!" sting cried out- he absolutely hated those places!

"Sting!"

"What?! You know i hate those kind of things!"

"But Wendy really wants to go."

"You know how this goes though! Someone will recognize us, which will lead to being mobbed."

"I don't care! We'll wear disguises if we have to! But we are going."

And that was that. Sting pouted silently, he didn't have any more excuses. Wendy quickly forgot about the argument and jumped up, announcing she was going to take a bath then go to bed.

"Alright. We'll be up to say goodnight in a bit."

~time skip~

Lucy walked into Wendy's dimmly lit bedroom. Wendy peeked at her through the blankets,

"Can you sing me that lullaby?"

"Alright."

Lucy tucked her in before sitting on the edge of the bed and started singing softly.

 _Hush now, my Storeen_

 _Close your eyes and sleep_

 _Waltzing the waves_

 _Diving the deep_

 _Stars are shining bright_

 _The wind is on the rise_

 _Whispering words of long lost lullabies_

 _Oh, won't you come with me?_

 _Where the moon is made of gold_

 _And in the morning sun_

 _We'll be sailing_

 _Oh, won't you come with me?_

 _Where the ocean meets the sky_

 _And as the clouds roll by_

 _We'll sing the song of the sea_

 _I had a dream last night_

 _And heard the sweetest sound_

 _I saw a great white light and dancers in the round_

 _Castles in the sand_

 _Cradles in the trees_

 _Don't cry, I'll see you by and by_

Lucy smiled softly at the sleeping form of her younger sister. She walked out of the room, closing the door quietly.

 **(please review)**


End file.
